


One Man's Trash

by nerdgul



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgul/pseuds/nerdgul
Summary: "Don't pay attention to him honey, people like that are society's trash."You're classic art student falls for a homeless guy trope(human au, original names, still unedited)





	One Man's Trash

**Author's Note:**

> Human AU- For simplicity's sake all names are the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: story still rough. im sure theres lots of spelling and grammar errors. may fix later but for now, i did my best.

It was the middle of the afternoon and time seemed to be slugging by as Panda sat in class, board and begging the clock to turn faster. He'd been mindlessly doodling and sneaking checks at his phone for what felt like hours now, despite only being a 45 minute class. Thought it was a mere matter of minutes before class ended, between his rumbling stomach and painful art block class could not end soon enough. 

 

When the clock his 2 Panda silently cheered, packing up his things excitedly, more than ready for lunch. Next semester he'd have to pick schedule with an earlier break. However before he was able to take his leave his professor cleared her throat demanding the class's attention. Begrudgingly Panda listened.   

 

"Class, our next assignment, Ordinary Treasures, will be due by the end of the week. For those of you who have already handed it in please feel free to take this opportunity to add to your work, and for those of you who have yet to find a subject I suggest you do sooner rather than later. Class dismissed." 

 

Oh. Right.

Any excitement Panda had had for class ending was replaced by the crushing gloom and frustration every artist encounters at least once. Art Block. The assignment had sounded so simple. You are to pick an everyday item, Find the beauty in it then find an interesting way expressed that beauty in your art. It was a suppose to be a way for Panda to express what a good artist he was by seeing even the most mundane thing as artistic and wonderful but he just.. couldn't.  

 

He could feel it already that this project was probably not going to be his best work. but the acceptance of that didn't make him feel any less depressed about it. Panda finished packing his supplies, hoping that a nice lunch could raise his spirits. 

 

The fall breeze nipped at his skin as he exited the art building and he pulled his scarf closer to his face. Despite the cold weather Panda was not heading to any of the enclosed eating spaces on campus but instead to the park nearby to sit outside. He made his way to his favorite bench surrounding a small fountain. A place that, in warmer weather, would be far less enjoyable due to crowds of other students looking to enjoy the beautiful scenery of all plants and their hellish allergen powder. Though Panda didn't care for the cold as much as his younger brother the spot was quiet and currently allergen free which was enough for him.  

 

Panda settled himself on a the bench, reaching into his back to retrieve a nice looking saran wrapped sandwich. 

 

"Ah, man, Ice what would i do without you" He mumbled to himself as he took a big bite before realizing the horrible  mistake he had just made. Immediately his face contorts into one of disgust and regret before spitting the food out onto the ground.  

 

"Pta. Ah. Ew Ew Ew! What the heck man!?"  

 

Looking down at his sandwich he recoils in disgust. "Uhh that's so gross. What's even on this?" 

 

Between the two slices of bread lie some horrible concoction of condiments and fillings that could not be entirely discerned. To disgusted to look at it for another moment Panda ops to packs away the remainder of of his sandwich as quickly as possible. As he does he notices something else in his bag. It's a small yellow post it note stuck onto a banana, reading 'Have a great day lil bro!!! <3 grizz'. 

 

"Uhhg of course. Well at least one thing here is edible." He says to himself as he pulls out the banana and proceeds to eat it, throwing away the peel in a nearby trash can, like a good citizen.  

 

Seeing how lunch was not ruined Panda's mind wanders back to his upcoming assignment. Looking around he figures he might as well search for potential subjects to draw.

Benches, some trees, a squirrel, a small fountain, trash can. He shook his head, they were all ordinary items, but nothing that really stuck out. Granted he supposed that was kinda the point considering the objects had to be 'ordinary'. His eyes went back to the fountain, it was small and plain looking as far was fountains go. Perhaps that could work... Or was that cheating? It's not exactly a challenge to find beauty in something purely made for decoration. Yeah, that's wouldn't work. 

 

Next the boy took to looking at his own bag instead, but he shook his head again. While his tote is ordinary, after almost being buried alive under the things from a particular tote hoarding phase, he finds it difficult to find any beauty in the object. Aside from that, the only things inside were some notebooks, various art supplies, a disgusting sandwich and- Oh! his phone, yeah! An everyday object yet so so very beautiful. His very life and soul in rectangular form! It was perfect! 

 

"Oh man, lucky day!" An unfamiliar voice startled Panda from his thoughts. He looks over to see a strange man passing by as he ducks his hand straight into the trash to recover Panda's discarded banana peel, then processed to take a bite. 

 

The crunching sound the banana peel makes between the mands teeth caused Panda cringe, his skin crawls, and he nearly gags as the sight. He wanted to gag but instead does his best to ignore the man. Despite the obvious disgust on his face he dose his best to pretend of simply act like nothing is happening. Afterall, the city was full of weirdos, it's best to just ignore them and hope they don't try to bother you.  

 

It seemed a however, that a nearby child passing by with his mother did not get that memo, as he pointed at the man exclaiming to his mother. "Ew, mom, look!"  

 

"Don't pay attention to him honey, people like  _that_  are society's trash." The woman replied, a little too loudly, pulling on her son's arm to lead them away. 

 

Panda wasn't generally the type to get in the middle of things, but something about the way the man didn't respond to the woman but instead kindly smiled at her waved at them made him feel bad for the guy. He was weird and admittedly really gross but he's still a person _._ That along with the fact the Panda himself, along with his brothers had been homeless for a good part of their childhood, he felt the need to stand up to the woman and call her out. Panda motioned to say something but froze, his anxiety and lack of anything to say taking hold. By the time he got so much of an offended "Hey" out the two were long out of earshot. He sighed in defeat knowing full well he won't come up with the perfect comeback to put that lady in her place until late tonight when he's trying to sleep, as is the way of life. 

 

Instead he shifted focus back to the strange man, who was now digging deeper through the trash. Panda felt sick again but pushed through it to say something to him. If he couldn't tell off that lady at least he could try and console the guy. It seemed like the right thing to do.. right?    

 

"Uh, h-hey...That lady back there, don't listen to her." 

 

The man peeked up from the can. "Huh? You talkin' to me?" 

 

"Yeah, um, I was just saying. Like, all that stuff about being trash, don't listen to her she's just a big dinkle."   

 

"Oh, I dunno about that, she seemed nice!"      

 

"Nice? But she was so mean to you. You shouldn't have to take that!" 

Panda panicked for a moment. Did the man not even hear what the woman said? It would explain his lack of reaction. If so, maybe Panda shouldn't have said anything... 

 

"Naahh, she was probably just saying that so her kid doesn't try eating out the trash to. I'm sure i don't set the best example for kids, heh." 

The man kept a cheerful demeanor but the laugh came out forced and Panda knew his feelings were hurt despite what he was saying. He couldn't believe this guy was trying to defend her like that despite what she said.  

 

"Jeez, yeah eating garbage is pretty gross, but you still didn't deserve that. You're way to nice." 

 

With that a huge grin broke across the man's face.

"Aww, you really mean it?" 

 

"Huh? uhh, yeah... sure ?" 

Panda was somewhat taken aback by the shift in tone. He wasn't exactly trying to compliment the man but he seemed to take it that way anyway. 

 

The man wiped his hands on his shirt, making his way towards Panda, and reach out toward him. Panda began to panic. He shouldn't have said anything. Why did he have so say something?! This man could be dangerous for all he knew! 

"Hey, thanks. Names Charlie by the way." 

 

Panda reluctantly shakes the man's hand trying keep composure and to touch him at little as possible but failing as the man, Charlie, enthusiastically shakes it. 

 

"Uhh, nice to meet you.." That's right Panda. Just be polite and he'll go away soon enough. 

 

Charlie plopped down next to him on the bench, long limbs sprawling out as he make himself comfortable. 

 

"So what's your name?" Charlie asked.

Oh no. he had to think of a lie.  _quick._  

 

"P-panda"  Dammit.  

 

"Whoa, cool name, it that like code for something? Or some kinda stage name? I knew a wrestler with a name like that, the Bear or something haha he was crazy. "  

 

"Oh I, uh- it's a nickname my brothers gave me when we were kids.. and I guess it just kinda. stuck.. heh..."  

 

"Oh man you have brothers! Sounds cool, I always wished I had family. But it's just me! Well, I also got this cousin actually, he's kinda a jerk tho, his name's R-" just then his rambling were cut short by his stomach growling "oh haha sorry bout that, guess I wish I had something to eat more, hey you got anything on you? It's cool if not I don't wanna be a bother or anything. Plus, they don't empty out the bins till later and its prime pickins time after all them college students come here for lunch it's a pretty sweet spot!" 

 

Panda took a second to process everything, Charlie, talked so fast and so casually about everything despite the fact what he was saying was pretty sad. It was honestly hard to keep track, not to mention how uncomfortable Panda was with the entire situation. He was about to apologize about not having anything but then he remembered the sandwich. The sandwich may have been completely disgusting but considering he'd just watched this man eat actual garbage he figured it was better than nothing. At the very least it was probably edible whereas he wasn't even sure if humans could digest banana peels. 

 

"Actually I, uh, have this sandwich. It's kinda gross and has a bite taken out but if you wan- " Before Panda could finish Charlie snatches the sandwich out his hand and begins unwrapping it.  

 

"Ah thanks Pan-man, your the best!" Charlie said enthusiastically as he took a bite. 

 

"Oh uhh.. no problem." Panda cringed at the nickname. Charlie seemed friendly enough but he was far too comfortable wich made Panda very very uncomfortable. He needed an excuse to leave. 

 

As Charlie began scarfing down the sandwich Panda watched for a moment in morbid fascination. but was quickly snapped out of it as some food spilled out when Charlie's mouth when he attempted to speak again with his mouthful. 

 

"Mm this is great! What is this, pimento?" 

 

Panda recoils with a sound of disgust and replies "I.. don't know" before grabbing at his phone looking at the time for an excuse to leave.  

 

Putting on his best acting skills he made a totally believable surprised face "Oh wow, heh, look at the time! Well, I gotta get back to class now soo..." He quickly gathers his bag and jumps up, giving a quick awkward "Uh, bye." to Charlie as he leaves. 

 

As Panda walked away he heard the man cheerfully call out after him "Seeya around, buddy!". He cringed again.   

 

Panda sincerely hoped not. 


End file.
